


A Wretched Hive of Scum and Villainy

by fannishliss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Women of Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is it the one time Miranda cuts loose, it comes back to bite her in the ass?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wretched Hive of Scum and Villainy

**title: A Wretched Hive of Scum and Villainy**  
author: [](http://fannishliss.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fannishliss.livejournal.com/)**fannishliss**  
pairing: Miranda Bates and anon!Cabo!hottie  
Rating: G  
spoilers: mild for SPN 9.2 "Devil May Care"

Summary: Why is it the one time Miranda cuts loose, it comes back to bite her in the ass?

===  
  
Miranda liked to do things by the book.  She'd always gone by the book and her army career had gone well because of it.

Too bad her sister, fresh out of a divorce, had convinced her a trip together to Cabo would be a great way to celebrate her promotion.

Still, she hadn't done anything wrong.  She was on leave,  she wasn't in uniform, the guy she'd been flirting with wasn't under her command -- just two consenting adults, having a good time.  Why is it the one time she cuts loose, it comes back to bite her in the ass? But Velasquez wouldn't see it that way.  He was a hard nose and wanted everyone to toe the line all the time.  "Avoiding the appearance of Impropriety" -- that was his motto.  And normally, Miranda would have been fine with that.

Now she had these incriminating pictures online to worry about. Who had taken them? and who had known to tag Miranda, when she and her sister had gone to Cabo alone, on a whim?

Miranda had a bad feeling about the whole thing -- like she was being watched, like she was playing in a high stakes game without knowing all the rules.

And this crime scene? It stank, even before these two so-called agents had waltzed in, poking around and looking at each other like they knew something she didn't. It made her want to hit something, preferably one of their pretty boy faces.

Kevin Frickin Solo.  What she wouldn't give for a chamber full of carbonite. 

So, if Kenobi and Skywalker found anything, maybe they'd be honest enough to share.  Though Miranda was sure of one thing, she wouldn't be plying it out of them over drinks. 


End file.
